Above and Beyond
by PackUpTheMoon
Summary: AU. Kurt Hummel has been asleep for almost seven hundred years, and when a beautiful boy saves him from a long since abandoned Earth, he must try to fit in in a world that is very different from the one he used to know.


**IDK this has been the only thing on my mind for two weeks I have sooo much written.**

**Woo hoo! **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this.**

**Disclaimer: Glee Characters do NOT belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Starstream Enterprise, year 2698<strong>

''Commander Anderson, Commander Anderson!''

I groan, and turn around, tucking my helmet beneath my arm. ''Lieutenant Berry'' I say curtly, and she grins.

''Admiral Puckerman wants you in his office'' she says, thrusting a note into my hand.

''But Captain Jones told me to go to the sick bay. She said Doctor Pierce needed my help'' I glances down at the piece of paper, and sure enough, Admiral Puckerman's chicken scrawl is covering half the page.

Lieutenant Berry blinks blankly, ''I was told to give you this, and to tell you that Admiral Puckerman wants to see you. I suggest you go to him'' she salutes me, and hurries off, her clipboard clutched in her hands.

I sigh, and glance down at the paper. In Admiral Puckerman's writing, it reads, '_Anderson, get to my office. Now' _and I groan. Leave it to Puckerman to intervene before one of my tasks.

I make my way towards Puckerman's office, dodging the young female cadets who enjoyed fawning over me. I seriously wish I could get rid of them, because it makes my job no easier when the continuously traipse after me, asking 'oh Commander Anderson, you should show us the hands on way to work in a spaceship'.

I've been working at Starstream Enterprise for four years, and before that, I was a cadet for three. Although the hard work and training was been worth it, as I'd recently been recruited to Commander, sometimes I just wished we'd spend more time in the Academy back on my home planet, Terra Filius, than up here in the Space Shuttle.

I reach Admiral Puckerman's office, and rap on the door three times, waiting for it to slide open.

''Still using old means to get me to open the door, are you Commander? You know you could just scan your way in'' Admiral Puckerman spins around in his chair, and I chuckle.

''But that would require much more effort than just knocking. Besides, I have my signature knock'' I say, and he rolls his eyes. ''Anyway, you sent for me?'' I flick the note on to his desk, and he nods, balling it up.

''Right. I have a new mission for you. Maybe you should sit down before I tell you this'' he suggests, and I drop into the chair before him.

''What's going on?'' I ask, my brow furrowing slightly, and he leans forwards.

''This is top secret information, Blaine. I do hope that you won't be so foolish as to go around spreading this'' I know he means business because he says my first name. Not many do unless they really want me to listen. ''While flying above Earth, I did a scan to see if we picked up any suspicious activity'' he leans closer, ''and as we usually don't pick up any activity, I was shocked to see _HUMAN ACTIVITY_ on my radar''

''But how do you know it's not just another one of those enterprises trying to fix the damage on Earth?'' I ask, and he shakes his head.

''My radar showed me that it was an old species of humans. The ones from before the attack'' he says, and my eyes widen.

''From the year 2000? But . . . but they're supposed to be extinct'' I splutter, and he nods.

''I know. But that's what my radar picked up'' he says, leaning back and tapping a couple of words onto his computer screen. ''Look'' he shows me the scan of Earth, and sure enough, in bold red letters, flash the words _HUMAN ACTIVITY_.

''What does this have to do with me?'' I ask, and he snaps his fingers.

''There we go. Well, you're the best at hand to hand combat, and the only one I'd really trust with a mission like this. So I'm sending you and Lieutenant Commander Evans down to Earth to check it out. If you do happen to find a living human, cuff it, and bring it up for analysis'' Admiral Puckerman says, and I grimace.

''You're sending me down with _Evans_?'' I groan, ''come on, you know we don't work well together'' I say, and he shakes his head.

''You two are the best trained to handle this situation, and are the most knowledgeable about Earth history'' he reminds me, and I sigh.

''Fine'' I say, lifting my chin petulantly. ''Where should I report to?'' I ask coldly, and Admiral Puckerman hands me a receptor that fits behind my ear.

''Lower Deck. Captain Jones will be down there to prep the both of you for launch'' he says, and I stand, saluting him swiftly. ''Good luck, Commander Anderson'' he says quietly, and I nod.

''Thank you sir'' I murmur, and exit quickly.

A human. A real live, before the attack, human. I doubt it will be alive, but finding so much as bones will be amazing.

The attack is something we spend a lot of time learning about back in school, and my home planet has a memorial day every year on April 28th, which was the day of the attack, almost seven hundred years ago.

Back in the early 2000's, when the human race was still fairly primitive and oblivious to the universe around them, something sinister was brewing in the depths of space. Something called Dark Matter, which was some sort of parasite with a mind of its own, set on destroying Earth. When Earth radars finally picked up the Dark Matter signal, it seemed they only had six months before it would reach the planet. Scientists had hastily gone to work, building ten spaceships that would fit at least a thousand people each, and a few days before the attack, boarded a thousand people to each, and flew out into space. Out of a seven billion population, only ten thousand people survived.

That's the part I don't like to think about. The part where the rest of the population watched as ten thousand people got a second chance at surviving. The part where the rest of the population had no choice but to wait, and watch Dark Matter descend on their planet and obliterate every living organism, leaving the world as if the human race had simply disappeared.

Each ship had enough fuel to go ten years, and after what was estimated to be six years, the ten ships landed on an unknown planet that was very similar to earth, in both shape and the animals that resided on it. And from there, the human race repopulated, and the new earth was called Terra Filius.

''Anderson!'' Captain Jones calls out, breaking through my thought process, and I wave at her.

''Captain Jones'' I salute her, and she grins.

''I hope you're ready for this'' she says, ushering me towards what appears to be a doorway leading into solid blue. ''Get your suit on, and then I'll debrief both you and Evans on the mission'' she says, and I nod, walking towards the doorway.

I step through, into the solid blue, and close my eyes, biting back a laugh at the tickling sensation. After a couple of seconds, I exit the doorway, now decked in a deep blue headless morphsuit and knee high lace up boots with thick, treaded soles.

''Why do we have to wear these?'' I ask, watching the way Cadet Motta let's her eyes drift over me. I grimace, and hunch my shoulders, wishing that these suits weren't so goddamn tight.

Captain Jones laughs, ''because they're the best for launch'' she says, handing me a ray gun. ''Anyway, follow me'' she beckons me with her finger, and I follow her towards the Launch Bay, where Lieutenant Commander Evans stands, wearing a suit identical to mine.

''Captain Jones, Commander Anderson'' he salutes the both of us, and I smile fakely, returning the salute. It's not that I dislike Evans because he's a bad person, I bet if I actually gave him the chance he'd actually be a really good kid. But because we were rivals back at the Academy, I've never really like him. It was always just competition with us.

''Okay'' Captain Jones lays out a ragged map of a place titled 'USA' on the table, and I peer down at it, letting my eyes dance over the differently labelled cities. ''We got the signal from here'' she points to an area titled 'Lima' in the state of Ohio. I'm guessing that that's where we're hovering over now.

''So what do you need us to do?'' Evans asks, leaning farther forwards, and a lock of blonde hair falls into his eyes.

''Just do a quick scan of the area, see if you find anything'' she explains, ''and you have ten minutes, tops, before the Dark Matter descends on the both of you. Not that I don't think the either of you would be able to handle the Dark Matter. You'd both maybe survive fifteen minutes fighting off the Dark Matter, but then you'd be goners. But let's not risk it'' Captain Jones says, and I nod.

''Alright'' I lift my helmet, and yank it on, watching Evans do the same. I pick up a strap and slip it on over my shoulder, bbelting my gun in. I take another and shove it into my holster. This one has bullets made of silver, the only kind that will expel Dark Matter for an undetermined amount of minutes.

Captain Jones tosses me a parachute, and I sling it on, making my way towards the end of the Launch Bay, where two pods await to drop us onto Earth. We've flown lower already, and we're hovering within the stratosphere, where commercial airplanes used to fly.

''Ready for Launch?'' Captain Jones asks once we've locked ourselves in the pods.

''Affirmative'' Evans and I say at the same time. I lock my legs together and glue my arms tight to the side. I'll be screwed if my arms fly upwards, and it will be up to Evans to save me.

Captain Jones salutes us both, and slams her fist against a large red button.

And then I'm falling. Falling at the speed of light, and I just manage to press the tip of my boot against the bottom of the ship, spinning me so I'm facing downwards.

''Alright, Anderson, nice job'' Admiral Puckerman's voice says in my ear after about thirty seconds, and I smile. ''Get ready to launch your parachute in ten seconds'' he says, and I tilt myself so I drift closer towards Evans.

He meets my eye, and nods holding up three fingers.

_On the count of three. _I recognize the signal, and nod an affirmative. He drops one finger, then the second, and then the third, and I press a button on the inside of my wrist, deploying my parachute.

''Alright!'' Admiral Puckerman crows and I laugh, watching as we float closer and closer to Earth. _Lima, Ohio, _I mentally correct myself.

''Thanks, Puckerman'' I say, and he chuckles. ''We'll be landing in about thirty seconds'' I say, watching the ground come closer and closer.

''Go in the direction of the signal, and you'll have about fifteen minutes before the Dark Matter takes notice of your presence'' Admiral Puckerman says, and I nod.

''Roger that'' I say, and extend my legs, hitting the ground roughly. ''Fuck'' I say, shaking out my legs. I yank on a string on my pack, and the parachute swirls down and packs itself. ''Nice landing, Evans'' I say, and he nods.

''So, where should we go?'' he asks, pulling off his helmet, and I glance down at my radar.

''It looks like the signal Admiral Puckerman received isn't too far from here, so I think I might start heading in that direction'' I explain, and Evans narrows his eyes.

''I'm going that way too'' he says, and I shake my head.

''I want you to scan the area for any other human activity, or remains'' I command, and he makes a noise of annoyance.

''No. We're both supposed to be doing this mission, not just you. I have just-''

I cut him off. ''As your senior, Lieutenant Commander Evans, I am telling you-no, _ordering_ you-to do as I say. Go scan some other parts of this area for anything. Don't go too far'' I say, and Evans nods finally, his jaw tight.

''Alright. See you back here in fifteen minutes'' I say swiftly, and spin around, walking in the direction of the signal.

Maybe I should be a little guilty about how rude I was to Evans, but I'm not, really. The kid grinds my gears. A lot.

I walk down a wide, bare street, and I take note of all the crumbling buildings, the grass that has pushed its way above the concrete and now grows in thick tufts. It's sort of sad, I guess, that a world that was once so full of people, and life, has been reduced to this. I might've lived here, if the Dark Matter hadn't descended. I can't really imagine what it would've looked like though, seeing as it's very different from Terra Filius.

My radar beeps loudly, and I look up, staring at a store titled **HUMMEL TIRES AND LUBE**. I think that's for old cars. We did a bit of research on those back in the Academy, and they're probably the least efficient and least high-tech things I've ever seen.

I try and push the door open, and the rotting wood gives slightly beneath my push. I press my shoulder against the door, and shove, smiling triumphantly when it cracks open.

''Gross'' I mutter, taking in the rotting scent of wood, and wildlife.

''What do you see?'' Admiral Puckerman demands, just as I begin fanning my hand in front of my nose.

''More like smell'' I say, ''it's sort of disgusting. Do you want me to snap a couple of pictures?'' I ask, snapping down my photographic sunglasses that with just a click of a button, take pictures of whatever I'm looking at.

''Obviously. I want pictures of everything, including the person. Or the remains, whatever it is'' Admiral Puckerman says, and I snap a picture of the inside of the building. It looks like one of those car repair shops that I've only ever seen photos of.

''Wow . . . this place is so cool, Admiral. The photos will be amazing. I can't-'' I stop. Something made a noise.

''Anderson?'' Admiral Puckerman asks tentatively, and I shush him.

''I hear something'' I whisper. It's a whimper, so quiet that I have to strain my ears to hear it.

I unstrap my gun, and hold it up in front of me, setting it on stun. I approach another door cautiously, and test the door. Locked. I press my better shoulder against it, and I slam against it, and it breaks enough for me to be able to step through.

Before I can even make the effort to look around, something hits me hard in the temple, and I stumble, trying to clear the stars from my vision.

''Fuck!'' I yelp, and spin around, holding my gun up. ''Don't you dare do that again'' I say, looking up.

It's a boy. A pretty boy. With almost auburn hair, unbelievably pale skin, and wide, terrified blue eyes. He's hunched over, a baseball bat clutched tight in his shaking fingers.

''Who are you?'' he asks quietly, and I swallow noisily.

''My name is Commander Blaine Anderson, and I am part of Starstream Enterprise'' I say, and he narrows his eyes.

''Starstream Enterprise? Does that have something to with some kind of Star Trek role-play or whatever?'' he asks, straightening up, and I frown.

''Star Trek?'' I recognize the name, but I don't know too much about it. ''No, this is some kind of 'role-play' or whatever you think. Please drop your weapon and state your name''

The boy drops the baseball bat, and it cracks into pieces when it hits the ground. ''My name is Kurt Hummel, and I would like to know what is going on here!'' he says shrilly, and I wince.

''Where did you come from?'' I ask, lowering my gun slightly, and he points to a closet.

''From in there. I must've only been in there for five minutes. Where is my father? Are you some new-''

I zone out, and keep my gun focused to him as I near the closet. Letting go of the gun with one hand, I tug the closet open.

''A cryonic chamber'' I say in disbelief, and I hear Admiral Puckerman whistle lowly. I snap a picture of it, and check the date of freezing. ''It's from 2011'' I tell Admiral Puckerman. The outer shell of the cryonic chamber is strong enough that we wouldn't have received any signals from it, and the cold inside shows that he must've just gotten out of it.

This boy has been frozen for almost seven hundred years, although it must've seemed like seconds to him. I'm going to have to tell him somehow. I turn back to him, and hold up a hand so he stops speaking.

''Kurt, listen to me'' I lower my gun. ''I am Commander Blaine Anderson, part of Starstream Enterprise, and I am here because our ship picked up a human signal from a planet that has had no human activities on it for almost seven hundred years'' I say, and Kurt blinks. ''What year do you think it is?'' I ask, and Kurt scoffs.

''It's 2011. Obviously. What kind of game are you playing?'' he demands, and I shake my head.

''It is not the year 2011. It is the year 2698'' I say, and Kurt blanches.

''You're lying'' Kurt says, and I shake my head.

''You've been cryonically frozen for almost seven hundred years. The Dark Matter has taken over earth-''

''That's a lie. The Dark Matter isn't supposed to be here for six days. Besides, I have a spot on the ship'' he interrupts, and I shake my head.

''Earth has been taken over'' I say roughly. ''We need to get out of here, and back to my ship''

''You're lying'' Kurt repeats, and shoves past me, towards the exit. ''you're lying'' he repeats, his voice coming out frantic.

''Kurt'' I race after him, but he's already outside when I catch up to him/

''Oh my God'' he stands in the middle of the street, hands fisted into his hair. ''Oh my God what happened to this place?'' he asks, spinning around to stare at me.

''The Dark Matter. It destroyed every life form. And will destroy ours if we don't get going now'' I explain, and tears spill out of his eyes.

''My father. Gone. My mother. Gone. My sister. Gone. My friends. Gone'' he begins to hyperventilate, and I step towards him. ''I'm alone'' he sobs, covering his face with his hands. ''Everything is gone and I'm alone'' he steps towards me, and launches his arms around me.

I tense up and almost drop my gun. I am not used to this sort of physical contact, as I tend to keep to myself. This is very new, and odd. I tentatively wrap my arms around him, and return the hug.

''I'm alone'' he sobs again, tears sliding straight off of my suit.

''I'm here'' I say quietly, and rock him back and forth slightly.

And just when I think that maybe we'll be fine for time, Lieutenant Commander Evans' voice crackles in my receptor.

''Anderson! Where the hell are you? Fifteen minutes are up!''

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)<strong>


End file.
